


Aku Terlambat

by honeyf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys' Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyf/pseuds/honeyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My First Fict. Akhirnya, anak yang mengataiku itu menurutiku, menaiki jok motor belakang, tepat dimana aku di depannya. Tangan kecilnya memeluk pinggangku, cukup geli rasanya, tapi sayang jika dilepaskan. OneShot. AU. R&R?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aku Terlambat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Warning: AU, alur maju mundur, dan nyaris shonen-ai.

"Kau telat."

"Maaf, aku tadi sakit perut..." ucapku menanggapi.

"Dasar dobe!"

"Sudahlah, cepat naik!" perintahku.

Akhirnya, anak yang mengataiku itu menurutiku, menaiki jok motor belakang, tepat dimana aku di depannya. Tangan kecilnya memeluk pinggangku, cukup geli rasanya, tapi sayang jika dilepaskan. Aku langsung tersipu dengan pikiranku barusan. Lupakan itu. Dengan segera, aku menghidupkan motorku, memasukkan gigi, menarik gas, dan jalan.

Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu. Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Ehem, namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Saat ini, aku berumur 18 tahun, seorang mahasiswa dari Universitas Konoha. Dan, pekerjaanku adalah menjemput bocah yang sedang kubonceng ini dari sekolahnya, dan membawa pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat. Kadang-kadang, tugasku bertambah menjadi pengantarnya pergi ke sekolah, jika ada perubahan jadwal sekolah, dan orang tuanya tidak dapat mengantarnya.

Ya, kedua orang tua anak ini sibuk bekerja. Nyonya Mikoto, ibunya adalah seorang guru di Konoha Gakuen. Dan, tuan Fugaku, ayahnya adalah seorang pemimpin yang mengurusi keamanan di kota ini. Oleh karena itu, waktu untuk dirinya menjadi tersita.

Ah... Anak ini juga mempunyai kakak. Itachi namanya. Kakaknya terlalu sibuk membantu pekerjaan ayahnya. Itachi selalu dibutuhkan, karena ia terlalu kelewat jenius. Umurnya tidak jauh denganku, tapi ia sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang istimewa seperti itu. Oh, aku jadi lupa memperkenalkan 'anak ini'. Bocah berumur 6 tahun yang baru saja masuk Akademi Konoha untuk tahun pertama, tapi sikapnya sudah seperti orang dewasa dan sungguh menyebalkan ini bernama Sasuke. Lengkapnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Aku bekerja di keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga yang terpandang akan kedisiplinannya, kepintarannya, kesejahteraan hidupnya, dan pengorbanan yang dilakukan mereka kepada kota ini. Jadi wajar saja, warga sekitar menjadi segan terhadap keluarga Uchiha yang nyaris sempurna itu. Tapi, ada satu yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku. Apakah mereka bahagia? Aku heran mereka selalu sibuk bekerja tapi anak-anak mereka nyaris tidak memiliki jiwa seorang anak pada umumnya. Mereka memang peduli akan pendidikan dan materi untuk anak mereka. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kasih sayang? Sasuke begitu keras, omongannya kasar, tidak ada kesopanan terhadap orang yang lebih tua. Jangan heran jika Sasuke berkata 'aku' dan 'kamu' denganku. Awalnya aku tak terima. Tapi, kenyataan sifatnya terlalu keras, tidak bisa diubah begitu saja. Akhirnya, aku kehilangan wibawa di hadapan bocah ingusan ini. Memalukan. Ah, cukup. Bukan urusanku untuk memikirkan mengapa dan bagaimana tentang anak ini.

Sementara pikiranku sudah pergi kemana-mana selama perjalanan, tidak sadar bahwa aku telah sampai di sebuah tikungan jalan, yang persis setelahnya adalah tempat kediaman Uchiha. Rumah Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di halaman rumah, aku berhenti, menurunkan gigi kembali normal, mematikan mesin, mencabut kunci motor, dan memarkirkannya. Sasuke sudah turun saat aku sibuk dengan gigi motor. Kemudian, aku dan Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah.

Setibanya di depan pintu, aku merogoh kantung saku celanaku, mencari kunci. Aku menemukannya, dan segera membuka pintu.

CKLEK. Aku menarik gagang pintu dan membukanya.

"Aku pulang!" seru Sasuke seraya masuk ke dalam, melepaskan sepatunya dan merapikannya ke rak sepatu.

"Selamat datang!" balasku. "Cepat taruh tasmu dan cuci kakimu," lanjutku sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Tidak perlu kau beritahu apa yang sudah aku tahu!" cetus Sasuke dari arah belakangku.

Haaa... Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. "Oh, iya, kau mau makan apa?" tanyaku sembari menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan kekosongan.

"Nasi goreng saus tomat!"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah jawaban dari Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang sibuk menaiki tangga ke kamarnya. Aku pun tersenyum kecil. Dasar anak kecil.

-HHH-

Sekarang, aku tengah berada di ruang makan bersama Sasuke. Aku memperhatikan cara makan Sasuke yang begitu lahap. Cukup menarik. Tidak pernah bosan aku memandangnya. Aku sedikit penasaran, apa sih yang membuatnya menjadi gila terhadap tomat. Tapi, jadi cape sendiri kalau memikirkannya, karena aku sama saja dengannya. Aku sadar karena diriku juga terlalu dibuat gila oleh ramen. Dan aku tak tahu jelas apa alasannya. Suka. Menurutku, kata itu sudah mencakup semua pertanyaan yang ada.

Tak lama Sasuke menghabiskan makanannya. Aku membereskan sisa-sisa makannya. Kemudian, aku dan Sasuke pergi ke ruang santai keluarga. Di sana ada segala macam kebutuhan santai. Dan, aku tertarik pada sesuatu yang tersimpan di bagian rak bawah televisi. Karena merasa sudah tidak ada kerjaan, dan Sasuke juga telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya yang tanpa aku sadari kapan itu, aku mengajak Sasuke bermain. Oke. Saatnya bermain benda menarik itu. Sebut saja dengan  _playstation_ atau PS.

Beberapa menit telah terlewati, aku bertanya kepada diriku sendiri. Apakah sudah takdirnya kalau aku akan selalu dikalahkan olehnya. Ya. Saat ini, aku sedang terpuruk dalam kekalahan. Berkali-kali Sasuke menang dalam setiap permainan. Ah! Apa sih yang bisa kubanggakan di hadapannya? Teriakku frustasi dalam batin.

Aku jadi ingat dimana masa-masa kejayaanku dulu masih ada. Dari awal aku bertemu dengan Sasuke, aku memang sudah kalah di segala macam, mulai dari kata-katanya yang sok tua dan tidak sopan itu, terutama sebutan 'dobe'-nya itu, aku benar-benar tidak terima. Memang dia siapa? Berani menyebutku seperti itu, hanya anak kecil yang sok tahu. Tapi, lama-lama malas juga aku meladeni masalah itu. Kembali ke kejayaanku. Ya, saat itu PS-lah yang menjadi satu-satunya kemenanganku. Sebenarnya aku heran, Sasuke memiliki satu set  _playstation_ , lengkap dengan kaset-kasetnya, tapi ia tak pernah menyentuhnya. Kami-sama... Dunia ini terlalu adil... Aku saja sampai sekarang tidak bisa memilikinya walau begitu sangat menginginkannya.

Saat itu, benar-benar lucu melihat Sasuke kusut karena dikalahkan olehku. Bahkan, aku akan semakin menggodanya untuk menemukan berbagai tampang kefrustasiannya itu. Suatu ketika, Sasuke pernah merajuk, tidak ingin bermain ps lagi. Rasanya sungguh menyiksaku. Aku jadi ingin mati kebosanan di rumahnya. Dan herannya Sasuke tahan dengan itu. Beberapa hari kemudian, tiba-tiba saja ia mengajakku bermain kembali. Aku pun dengan semangat menurutinya. Tapi... Aku tidak menyangka. Keadaanku malah memburuk. Apa-apaan itu? Aku dikalahkannya. Bagaimana bisa? Lagi-lagi, aku harus melihat wajah nakal kecilnya yang menyeringai bangga.

Dan, saat ini juga, kembali ke alam sadarku, aku harus melihat tampang meremehkan itu berkali-kali.

"Kau kalah lagi," ucap Sasuke ringan dengan wajah merendahkannya.

Ya. Ya. Ya. Aku tahu. Aku ingin mengatakan itu. Tapi, aku terlalu malas menanggapinya.

"Aku pulang!"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara berat dari arah pintu depan. Aku beranjak dari tempat kekalahanku. Dan, Sasuke ikut menyusuriku dari belakang.

"Selamat datang!" jawabku segera.

"Kakak!" seru Sasuke, kemudian datang memeluk lelaki yang dipanggilnya kakak itu, dan meminta untuk menggendongnya. Sungguh berbeda 180 derajat sikapnya dari yang sebelumnya. Ya, tidak heran karena orang yang baru saja datang adalah Itachi, kakak kesayangannya. Dan, aku tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengannya. Jauh. Jauh sekali.

"Sasuke, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya sang kakak kepada adiknya.

"Baik," jawab Sasuke dengan tersenyum. "Oh, ya, kak... tadi..." Sasuke mulai menceritakan segala macam kejadian di sekolahnya. Tidak perlu dijabarkan, karena aku agak bosan. Entah apa itu. Aku tak begitu yakin. Tapi, aku tak suka menyadarinya kalau diriku memang tidak lebih dari penjaga sementaranya. Sial. Apa yang kupikirkan, sih!

Tidak lama, tuan Fugaku dan nyonya Mikoto pulang. Sekarang, keluarga Uchiha telah lengkap. Itu artinya tugasku hari ini selesai. Aku segera pamit untuk pulang ke rumahku.

Selama perjalanan pulang, aku mengingat kejadian dimana aku mendapat pekerjaan ini. Karena aku butuh biaya untuk kuliahku, aku pun mencari pekerjaan sampingan. Saat itu, aku hampir frustasi karena selalu ditolak dengan alasan yang tak masuk diakal, tampangku seperti berandalan. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan orang-orang yang kuanggap konyol itu.

Pada suatu hari, setelah berkeliling melamar pekerjaan, aku mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiranku dengan duduk di bangku taman. Aku menutup mataku. Tak lama, aku merasakan seseorang hadir di sebelahku. Aku membuka mata dan melihat sosok anak kecil di sebelahku.

"Apa?"

Anak itu bertanya dan menatapku tajam. Seram. Itulah yang kupikirkan.

"Tidak," jawabku. Anak itu pun memalingkan wajahnya dariku, dan menatap ke arah jalan.

Beberapa menit telah berlangsung, anak itu masih di sampingku, seperti menanti sesuatu. Aku pun melihat keadaan sekitarku, dan berpikir. "Kau sedang menunggu jemputan?"

"Ya," jawabnya datar.

"Oh..."

Setelah itu, aku hanya diam dan ikut menunggu. Ya, sebenarnya sudah dari tadi, aku ingin beranjak dari tempat ini. Tapi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan sendirian. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menemaninya.

Aku rasa ini terlalu lama. Aku melihat jam tanganku. Sudah 2 jam berlalu. Dan, anak ini masih di sini. Akhirnya, aku mengambil keputusan. "Hei!" panggilku.

"..."

Anak di sampingku menoleh kepadaku.

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin mengantarmu pulang?" tawarku.

Anak itu turun dari kursi. Berjalan ke depan. Aku heran, apa maksudnya itu? Sudah setengah jarak dari jalan dan kursi, ia berhenti, menoleh ke arahku yang masih duduk di bangku taman. "Kau mau mengantarku, kan? Kenapa kau masih di situ?" ucapnya.

TIIIIIIIIIN!

Aku tersentak. Ingatanku terhenti. Aku kembali ke waktu masa kini, dimana aku sedang mengendarai motor dan diklakson oleh mobil di belakangku. Sialan! Aku pun melaju cepat dari tempat bising itu dan menuju ke rumahku.

-HHH-

Tok. Tok. Tok. Aku mendengar beberapa ketukan pintu dengan sayup-sayup. Aku membuka mataku. Yah, aku baru bangun. Dan kurasa ini terlalu pagi untuk jam bangunku, saat aku melihat jarum jam menunjuk ke angka tujuh. Aku beranjak dan segera menuju ke pintu depan, tanpa menyempatkan diri untuk memperbaiki keadaanku yang kusut.

TOK TOK TOK! Bunyi itu berkali-kali aku dengar selama perjalanan. Aku jadi berpikir apa rumahku ini terlalu luas, sehingga tak sampai-sampai ke pintu.

TOK TO—K!

"Ya! Ya! Ya!"

Aku berseru nyaring menghentikan ketukan bising itu. Dan, dengan segera membuka pintunya.

"Lama sekali!"

Ah... Suara ini... Tak bosankah anak kecil ini mengganggu kehidupanku. Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Aku mengambil sebuah senyuman kecil terpaksa. "Ya, maaf, silahkan masuk, Sasuke..." tawarku.

Sasuke melengos masuk begitu saja. Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini jadwal sekolah siangnya. Itu artinya aku harus mengurusinya dan mengantarnya sekolah. "Oh, ya, kau sudah sarapan?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Belum," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku siapkan ramen instan," kataku tanpa memperdulikan jawabannya untuk saran, atau lebih tepatnya keinginanku ini. Aku segera ke dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku keluar dari dapurku yang berhubungan langsung dengan ruang makan. Aku melihat Sasuke sibuk dengan buku-bukunya. Aku tersenyum. Dasar anak rajin.

"Ramen siap! Sekarang waktunya sarapan. Ayo, ayo, singkirkan dulu bukunya kalau tak mau kena jatuhan kuah ramen," perintahku. Sasuke mematuhinya, membereskan buku-bukunya, memasukkan kembali ke dalam tasnya. Setelah itu, aku memimpin doa. Doa selesai, waktunya untuk makan.

Tak butuh waktu bermenit-menit untuk menghabiskan ramenku hingga yang tersisa hanya mangkuk kosong. Aku memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih saja berkutat dengan makanannya. Berbeda saat ia makan makanan kesukaannya. Untuk yang satu ini, ia terlalu lama untuk menghabiskannya. Lama sekali... Membuatku bosan menunggunya, dan mulai mengantuk. Aku ingat tadi malam aku bergadang untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku. Perlahan-lahan, mataku terpejam, bulu mataku mulai saling menganyam.

"—be"

Samar-samar aku mendengar sesuatu. Tak lama, aku juga merasakan sesuatu lagi yang menggelitik telingaku.

"NARUTO!"

Aku terkejut dan langsung berdiri hingga kursiku terjatuh. Oh, aku ternyata ketiduran.

"Antar aku! Kau mau aku terlambat!" seru Sasuke.

Aku melihat jam digital di meja sudut ruang makanku.

09:45:14 AM

Oke. Sasuke sekolah jam 10. Itu artinya aku harus segera mengantar Sasuke ke sekolah dalam waktu seperempat jam kurang. Aku buru-buru mengganti pakaianku. Mandi? Gosok gigi? Tak ada waktu lagi untuk itu, bahkan cuci muka. Apalagi Sasuke masih saja mengoceh kata terlambat berulang kali, hampir membuat telingaku tuli untuk sementara waktu.

Tiga menit berlalu, aku sudah di halamanku, menaiki motorku. Aku segera menghidupkan motorku, dan membonceng Sasuke. Memegangi tangannya yang memeluk pinggangku, agar tidak lepas saat aku harus melaju cepat, alias mengebut, mengejar waktu yang tersisa, untuk sampai ke sekolah.

Akhirnya, aku dan Sasuke sampai di Akademi Konoha. Gerbang sekolah nyaris ditutup. Sasuke turun dari motor dan buru-buru masuk. Sebelum Sasuke pergi lebih jauh, ia menoleh kepadaku, dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku pun membalasnya. Jujur saja, aku suka bagian ini, dimana hanya akulah satu-satunya yang mengambil semua perhatiannya itu.

-HHH-

Sekarang, aku berada di rumahku. Menunggu jam pulang sekolah Sasuke yang tepat pada pukul 12.00. Aku menyalakan televisi untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Aku mengganti-ganti saluran televisiku. Tidak ada yang seru. Kemudian, aku berhenti di tengah acara pemberitaan tentang penculikan anak-anak sekolah. Aku pun memperhatikan berita itu.

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11.50. Aku telah siap untuk menjemput Sasuke. Aku menemui Sasuke di sekolahnya. Membawanya pulang ke rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Memang terlihat biasa. Tapi, tetap saja aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Aku mengamati Sasuke. Ia menatapku tajam. Tiba-tiba saja, darah mengalir deras dari tangannya.

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Aku langsung menjerit ketakutan.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..."

Aku mengatur nafasku. Baru saja, aku terbangun. Tunggu sebentar. Bangun? Aku melihat ke sekitar, memastikan dimana aku berada. Oke. Aku masih di rumahku. Ternyata tadi hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk.

Kemudian, aku melirik ke arah jam.

12:30:05 PM

Apa? Aku terkejut. Panik. Itulah yang bisa kujelaskan keadaanku saat ini. Aku telat 30 menit. Aku segera pergi ke sekolahnya.

Di Akademi Konoha. Kosong. Hanya itu yang kudapatkan. Tidak ada anak-anak yang tertinggal di sana, kecuali satu, dua orang. Aku masuk ke dalam sekolah, mencari Sasuke di tiap ruangan. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Aku keluar dari sekolah, dan mengelilinginya. Aku masih saja tidak menemukan Sasuke. Diriku menjadi lemah. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya dengan jelas. Yang pasti, rasanya sakit. Kemana perginya kau, Sasuke? Dimana kamu sekarang? Jawab aku! Air mataku pun terjatuh. Aku jadi ingat berita penculikan yang kutonton tadi. Tunggu! Jangan-jangan Sasuke! Aku langsung menghidupkan motorku, menarik gasnya kuat. Dan...

"Kemana saja kau?"

Suara itu... Aku menoleh ke belakang. Melihat sosok bersuara itu... Sasuke. Aku turun dari motor, menghampirinya, dan segera memeluknya kuat-kuat, tidak peduli dengan motorku yang terjatuh.

"Oi, kenapa tiba-tiba..."

"Ayo... Kita pulang..."

Aku memotong pertanyaan Sasuke yang terdengar heran sembari mengusap air mataku. Aku tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan olehnya. Sasuke pun menurutiku. Aku membangunkan motorku yang untungnya tak ada kerusakan fatal, hanya ada lecet dimana-mana. Menghidupkannya, dan menarik gasnya setelah aku memastikan tangan kecil Sasuke di pinggangku.

-HHH-

Dari kejadian saat itu, aku berjanji untuk menjadi lebih waspada, dan tidak akan pernah telat menjemputnya. Beberapa hari terlewati tanpa ada masalah. Yah, kecuali masalah tugas kuliahku yang selalu saja datang tanpa diundang. Tidak bosan-bosannya dosenku selalu memberi tugas. Saat ini juga, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan teman-temanku. Shikamaru, Kiba dan Chouji. Sebenarnya, kita tidak terlalu fokus dengan tugas. Berkali-kali, kita bercanda tidak jelas.

"Oh, ya, Naruto. Hari ini orang tua bocah yang kau jaga itu sedang libur, ya?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Hmm... Tidak. Memangnya kena—"

Aku memotong ucapanku saat aku tak sengaja melihat jam di layar ponselku. 13.00! Aku terkejut! Lagi-lagi aku lalai. Aku benar-benar panik! Aku pun segera pamit dari teman-temanku.

Aku langsung bergegas menuju ke Akademi Konoha. Ya, persis dengan apa yang kubayangkan. Kosong. Benar-benar kosong. Tidak ada siapapun. Aku masuk dan mencari Sasuke di setiap kelas. Pikiranku terlalu sibuk. Cemas, takut, menyesal, dan juga marah. Semuanya menjadi satu di dalam otakku. Mengapa kejadian ini terulang lagi. Sial! Aku tidak menemukannya dimana-mana. Di sekitar Akademi Konoha pun tidak ada kutemukan sosok Sasuke. Dimana kamu, Sasuke? Dimana?

Aku pun berinisiatif untuk bertanya pada warga yang tinggal di sekitar sekolah. Tetap saja tak mendapatkan hasil. Aku putus asa. Emosiku sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Aku ingin menangis atas ketidakmampuanku ini. Menyedihkan. Kami-sama... Tunjukkanlah padaku... Dimana dia sekarang? Aku membatin keras, memejamkan mataku. Aku tidak peduli dengan tampangku sekarang. Mungkin terlihat sangat jelek, tepatnya tidak ada bagus-bagusnya untuk dilihat.

"Ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar seseorang yang sepertinya sedang menyapaku. Aku membuka mata. Kemudian, aku melihat sosok lelaki yang nyaris persis seperti Sasuke. Aku harap lelaki ini benar-benar Sasuke. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa manusia tumbuh cepat seperti ini. Mungkin, lebih tepatnya aku berharap Sasuke besar nanti akan tumbuh menjadi lelaki di hadapannya ini, atau lebih. Ah! Kenapa aku? Aku mulai ngelantur.

"Hai... Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir kepadaku.

"Tidak..." jawabku. "Tidak baik maksudku..."

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Aku kehilangan seseorang..."

Aku tidak segan-segan menceritakan kelalaianku itu kepadanya. Sesekali, saat aku berbicara, aku juga memperhatikannya. Ia benar-benar mendengarkanku dengan seksama sampai aku selesai.

"Sepertinya aku tahu..." ucapnya.

"Benarkah?"

Aku merasa petunjuk dari Kami-sama datang melalui lelaki di depanku ini.

"Ya. Kalau tak salah aku melihat seorang anak yang persis dengan gambaranmu. Tunggu sebentar!"

Tiba-tiba saja ia meminta waktu, menghentikan pembicaraan, dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas yang dibawanya. Kertas dan pensil. Ia mencoret-coret kertas tersebut, membuat beberapa garis dan lengkungan. Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang sedang dibuatnya, karena terhalang dengan tangan kanannya yang bergerak dengan lincahnya. Kemudian, ia berhenti.

"Nah..." serunya sembari menunjukkan kertas itu kepadaku.

Oke. Ada tiga orang yang tergambar di sana. Aku sempat kagum dengan gambarannya. Hebat sekali. Tapi, singkirkan itu dulu. Pertama, aku memperhatikan gambar remaja perempuan berambut panjang dengan topi aneh di kepalanya. Kemudian, aku bergeser ke samping perempuan itu, melihat lelaki gemuk sedang... Tunggu! Aku yakin itu gambar Sasuke! Terlihat dari bentuk rambutnya yang khas, dan lambang Uchiha di bajunya itu. Lalu, siapa kedua orang itu? Dan sedang apa? Tiba-tiba saja aku menyadari bentuk mobil sebagai latar belakang gambar itu.

"Kemana mobil itu pergi?"

Memang aneh rasanya aku tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu," jawabnya lemah.

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Ya, ini penculikan. Bodohnya lagi, setelah aku tahu apa yang terjadi, aku malah tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Maaf..." ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa..."

Aku beranjak dari tempat itu. "Terima kasih," sambungku.

Ia mengangguk. Kemudian, aku pun berjalan menuju ke tempat motorku diparkirkan.

"Tunggu!"

Aku pun berbalik, menatapnya seolah bertanya ada apa.

"Aku sarankan kamu segera memberitahu orang tuanya!"

"Ya... Itu pasti..." jawabku lemah. Aku rasa ia tahu pikiranku sesaat tadi, dimana aku ingin mencari Sasuke sendiri.

-HHH-

Kini aku berada di tengah keluarga Uchiha, minus Sasuke. Aku duduk di sudut ruangan. Menundukkan kepalaku, karena tidak berani menatap siapapun. Baru saja aku menyampaikan berita penculikan Sasuke. Dan, baru saja si penculik menelepon keluarga Uchiha untuk memberitahu keberadaan Sasuke serta membicarakan tentang tebusan. Aku tidak tahu jelas soal tebusan itu. Karena, dari yang aku dapatkan, tuan Fugaku terkejut.

Ada kalanya, aku melihat keadaan dengan mengintip dari bagian poni rambutku yang jatuh. Aku melihat tampang seram yang dibuat oleh tuan Fugaku. Hiii... Terlalu menyeramkan. Aku memalingkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Aku memperhatikan Itachi sibuk menenangkan nyonya Mikoto yang menangis terus menerus. Aku tahu. Perasaan seorang ibu pasti sangat sakit setelah mengetahui anaknya tidak ada di sisinya. Tidak lama, tuan Fugaku beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sebelum tuan Fugaku pergi, beliau sempat memberikan tatapan membunuh kepadaku.

GLEK. Aku menelan ludah. Aku tahu persis bahwa tuan Fugaku ingin marah kepadaku. Akan tetapi, keadaan menyita kemarahannya itu. Tidak ada gunanya untuk marah. Anaknya lebih penting untuk dipikirkan.

Setelah tuan Fugaku hilang dari pandanganku, nyonya Mikoto pun pergi dari ruangan, diikuti oleh Itachi. Saat ini juga, ruangan bersih dari keluarga Uchiha. Aku melihat sekitar, mengamatinya dengan seksama. Mungkin saja, ini adalah masa terakhir dimana aku masih bisa merasakan ruangan ini. Ruangan yang biasa aku habiskan waktu dengan Sasuke. Kemudian, aku menghentikan pandanganku di sudut ruangan, tepat dimana meja telepon berada. Di sana aku melihat secarik kertas. Aku menyadarinya, ternyata tuan Fugaku meninggalkan sesuatu yang penting di sana. Alamat yang diberikan oleh si penculik. Aku beranjak dari tempatku, menghampiri meja telepon. Melihat isi kertas tersebut dan mengingatnya.

Tanpa pamit dari siapa-siapa, aku langsung pergi dari kediaman Uchiha menuju ke alamat yang tertulis tadi. Entah apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Yang jelas, hanya ada satu yang pasti di otakku sekarang. Aku akan membawa Sasuke pulang. Itu adalah tugasku. Tidak peduli akan bahaya yang datang pada diriku nanti.

Selama perjalanan, aku menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi beberapa temanku, dan memberitahukan alamat penculikan. Aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa bergerak sendiri saja. Oleh karena itu, aku butuh bantuan.

Akhirnya, aku sampai di sebuah rumah besar yang kesannya seperti tidak berpenghuni. Tak jauh dari rumah itu, aku melihat Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji serta Neji. Semua sudah lengkap. Sekarang, waktunya persiapan untuk menyusup ke dalam rumah besar itu. Dengan otak jenius Shikamaru, dan bantuan dari yang lain, aku berhasil lolos ke ruangan yang kuduga sebagai tempat penyanderaan. Aku meneliti seluruh ruangan yang ada.

"Kau telat sekali, dobe."

Aku terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja suara yang mengesalkan itu muncul. Aku berbalik, menemukan sosok yang kucari. Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, marah untuk ucapannya, sedih melihatnya dalam kurungan, atau senang karena aku menemukannya dan tahu dirinya baik-baik saja. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mataku. Dasar payah.

"Jangan menangis! Cepat keluarkan aku dari sini!" perintah Sasuke.

Aku menurutinya dan segera mencari kunci. Aku menemukannya, membuka kurungan, membebaskan Sasuke. Kemudian, aku dan Sasuke keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba, aku mengingat sesuatu, dan berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menyadarinya, dan ikut berhenti.

"Tidak..." jawabku. "Sasuke, kau duluan saja. Aku ada kepentingan sebentar," perintahku.

Sasuke memberi tampang heran kepadaku.

"Tenang... Setelah belokan ini, kau akan bertemu dengan temanku," ucapku sambil lalu dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Entah apa yang mendorongku, aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan anak-anak lain yang telah diculik. Belum lama ini, aku menonton sebuah berita lagi yang mengabarkan bahwa penculikan masih terus berjalan. Aku menyusuri ruangan-ruangan lainnya. Dan, tiba juga di tempat tujuan pencarianku. Hatiku miris melihat keadaan tempat itu. Dimana aku melihat banyak anak yang terikat, dikurung, dan sebagainya. Ada rasa sedikit syukur di hatiku, karena Sasuke tidak diperlakukan seperti itu. Kemudian, aku segera membebaskan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Terdengar suara berat dari arah belakangku. Aku berbalik, bertemu dengan sosok lelaki tua yang berambut hitam panjang. Aku terkesiap, kaget bukan main, saat aku sadar bahwa Sasuke berada di tangannya. Tunggu! Kenapa Sasuke di sini? Apakah teman-temanku ketahuan? Atau... Oke. Aku memang bodoh berkali-kali lipat. Aku yakin Sasuke tidak mematuhi perintahku tadi. Sasuke pasti mengikutiku.

"Waktu kaget telah habis..." ucap orang tua itu. "Sekali lagi, aku bertanya... apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini?" lanjutnya sembari menarikan sebuah pisau ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku... aku..." gagapku. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku terus memperhatikan pisau yang ada di tangan lelaki tua itu.

"Cepat jawab!"

CROOOT.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!"

Dalam waktu bersamaan aku mendengar suara-suara itu. Dimana jerit kesakitan Sasuke menjadi penutupnya. Tidak sampai satu detik, kejadian itu berlangsung serentak. Pisau yang sedari tadi menari, membelah bagian tangan Sasuke. Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku hanya bisa diam? Melihatnya kesakitan. Dan...

-HHH-

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku terus berharap bahwa kejadian itu hanyalah mimpi burukku. Namun, kenyataannya tidak. Samar-samar aku mengingat akhir kejadian itu, tepat tiga hari yang lalu, dimana para polisi datang dan mengepung. Setelah itu, tak ada lagi yang kuingat. Tahu-tahu aku sudah ada di kamarku bersama teman-temanku.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, sebelum aku tertidur, aku pergi ke kediaman Uchiha. Mencari tahu keadaan Sasuke. Ya. Dia baik-baik saja. Selama tiga hari ini, ia dirawat dengan baik. Tidak ada yang parah dengan Sasuke. Aku lega saat mendengar itu.

Seperti yang sudah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Aku dipecat dari pekerjaanku yang hampir dua tahun telah kujalani. Buruknya lagi, aku tidak diizinkan lagi untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Aku sadar, aku hanya memperburuk Sasuke. Aku pun menyerah. Pergi darinya mungkin pilihan yang tepat. Aku harap ia akan tumbuh dengan baik. Dan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku.

Aku tidak tahu perasaan ini, rasanya begitu sakit. Seakan ada sesuatu yang sangat penting telah hilang begitu saja. Sebagian jiwaku terasa kosong. Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Tapi apa peduliku. Aku memang menyukainya. Sasuke... Kau benar-benar bocah yang menyebalkan. Kau memang selalu ada untuk mengangguku.

SYUUUUUNG! CTAR! CTAR! DUAR!

Ah! Aku sampai lupa, sebentar lagi tahun akan berganti. Aku segera menuju beranda kamarku. Melihat kembang api. Indah. Sama indahnya dengan Sasuke. Ha... Sasuke lagi. Sudah. Lupakan dia. Aku kembali memperhatikan kembang api. Tidak sulit untuk mendapatkan pemandangan ini. Kenyataan, rumahku terletak di daerah tinggi. Aku tersenyum. Tak kusangka malam tahun baru ini, aku akan sendirian. Aku telah menolak semua ajakan dari teman-temanku. Memilih untuk menenangkan diri di rumah.

Aku melihat jam tanganku. Aku tak ingin ketinggalan waktu untuk membuat permohonan.

23.59

Satu detik lagi.

00.00

"Kami-sama... Aku mohon pertemukan aku dengannya sekali lagi," ucapku buru-buru.

Hanya itu permintaanku. Kau pasti bisa mengabulkannya kan? Tidak susah bagi-Mu untuk mengab—

"Pertemukan apa?"

Aku tersentak. Kami-sama bertanya kepadaku? Tunggu. Tapi suara ini...

"Ternyata pemandangannya lebih bagus dari sini."

Suara ini...

"Sasuke..." kataku sembari menoleh ke arah suara-suara tadi.

"Apa?" tanyanya santai. "Apa ada yang aneh?"

Aku diam meyakinkan ini semua.

"Hei!" Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Aku rasa kau yang aneh. Rumahmu begitu gelap, tapi membiarkan pintu luar terbuka lebar," ucapnya. "Kau memang dobe," lanjut Sasuke sembari memasang tampang merendahkannya itu.

Oke. Aku sudah yakin itu dia. Dan...

"Temeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

 

**THE END. TAMAT. FIN. SELESAI. OWARI.**

 

 

Omake.

Naruto: Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul?

Sasuke: Disuruh sama yang ngetik,. *jitak Sasuke* *dijitakin balik ama Sasuke FG*

Naruto: ?

Sasuke: Yah. Aku yang maksa.

Naruto: Kenapa?

Sasuke: ... Aku tidak tahu.

Naruto: ?

Sasuke: Sudahlah! Harusnya kau senang doamu terkabul.

Naruto: *blush*

Sasuke: ... *roll eyes*

END.


End file.
